


would always love you

by orphan_account



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wooseok is not ready but apparently seungyoun is





	would always love you

**Author's Note:**

> whew. this is my first time writing a fic. but i want to try so here it is. please say something whether you liked it or absolutely hated this. i really want to be better. thank you!

it's not the first time for wooseok to get his heart broken. but it's definitely the first time for it to hurt like this.

"i'm sorry wooseok. it's really not your fault, i guess.. i just fell out of love," seungyoun looked down on his lap where his fingers are fidgeting nervously.

wooseok tries to hold back his tears. he is heart-broken but damn it to hell if he ever show his tears in front of seungyoun.

"were you ever in love with me in the first place? is 'falling out of love' even a thing? just say you're done playing with me and go."

seungyoun widens his eyes at that, "of course i did! i was so in love with you i would literally do anything for you. do you really think i was playing with you? for 2 years? really wooseok?" wooseok ignores how seungyoun sounds hurt at wooseok's words. wooseok IS the one hurting right now. he won't be the one to play nice now. especially now.

wooseok laughs ironically, "you said it yourself. how could you just break what we had for 2 years for-" wooseok flails his arms, "for whatever excuse you said. no seungyoun, you can't. i'm done with you. i'm done keeping up with your bullshits. i'm done pretending you're not actually cheating on me with seungwoo hyung," seungyoun lifts his head so quickly wooseok swears he hears his joints pop, "surprised that i know? you should really learn how to cheat properly. or your next victim would find out too you know."

"wooseok-"

wooseok points his index finger to the door. "get out."

"at least let me explain first. i am cheating on you with seungwoo hyung but i was really in love with you. i didn't mean for this to happen."

"fuck off seungyoun. just-" he pushes seungyoun out of his apartment and locks the door.

as soon as he hears the steps going farther he let his tears go. wooseok hugs his knee to his chest and let go of the pain he's been holding for god knows how long.

he knows seungyoun had been cheating on him but he _just_ wasn't ready to let him go. wooseok is not ready to wake up without seungyoun's fingers carding through his hair. without his soft 'good morning, beautiful'. without the forehead kisses that seungyoun gave so softly.

~~~~~~~~

"seungyoun," wooseok looked up from where he buried his head on seungyoun's chest.

"yes baby?" the said person looked down to find wooseok with tear-strained eyes. "babe, are you crying?"

wooseok laughs at that, "you know i love you right? always."

"aw, why are you so soft this early? and i love you too baby, always," seungyoun kissed wooseok's eyelids delicately. as if he's afraid to break him.

what he didn't notice was the new tears that were streaming down wooseok's face.

~~~~~~~~

"seungyoun, you bastard." wooseok curses the man but deep down he knows he's not the only one at fault.

at least one of them is keeping their words true.


End file.
